Hot Bath
by madelinesticks
Summary: Garak cannot be found in his quarters, and Julian moves to find him. Hints at Garak/Julian, but without an established relationship.


Julian was perplexed when he entered Garak's quarters. The Cardassian was nowhere in sight, and Julian furrowed his brow, perplexed. As usual, they were scheduled for lunch together, but Julian hadn't been able to find the man anywhere.

"Computer, locate Eilm Garak." Julian ordered.

"Lieutenant Garak is on Holodeck 3." Julian furrowed his brow yet further. On the holodeck? Garak? He shook his head and moved out of the room, heading to that part of the station at a brisk walk. The holodeck doors opened, and Julian was slow and careful in stepping inside.

The room was hot, and the humidity and warmth in the air hit Julian in the face as soon as he entered, the lights dimmed in comparison to the rest of the station. Garak was lying back in a large tub of water, steam rising off the surface of it, and he looked relaxed.

Garak's eyes were closed, his limbs loose, and he was naked in the water. There were no bubbles or colourings to the water that Julian could see, but there was a spicy scent to the air that he thought must come from the water.

"Garak?" The Cardassian jolted in the water, slamming his head as he sat up straight and sending the scented liquid splashing onto the floor.

"Julian!"

"Oh, oh, God, sorry, is your head okay?" Julian moved to step forwards, but Garak held up a hand for him to stop.

"My head is fine. I merely received a… Surprise, is all." Garak said, giving a soft sigh as he laid his head back again. "You could always join me to make up for it, Doctor." Julian stared at him.

"J-Join you?"

"In the bath. Come."

"I, er, on Earth, we usually take baths alone-"

"It is the same on Cardassia. But I am in exile, Julian, and you are far from home. Join me." Julian swallowed. Damn that reptilian, silver-plated tongue. Garak was smirking at him, eyes inviting.

"You look so comfortable." Julian murmured, fiddling with the hem of his uniform shirt before beginning to pull it over his head to take it off.

"The holodeck can recreate the conditions I prefer."

"It's so hot."

"The rest of the station is awfully cold, my dear doctor. I am simply accustomed to it."

"There are specialist suits-" Garak gave a snort of derisive laughter.

"Doctor Bashir, I am a tailor. I must remain at the height of fashion at all times." Julian fixed the Cardassian with a smug look.

"Even now?" Garak laughed at the joke.

"Indeed, even now." Julian was slow in removing his trousers, turning away from the other man as he set them aside to fold them with his uniform shirt and undershirt.

"Embarrassed?"

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about." Julian returned, and Garak chuckled as Julian carefully stepped into the tub. It was large, and could easily have seated four people, not just them.

"If they don't share baths on Cardassia, why is the bath so big?"

"Because I wanted it to be." Garak retorted smoothly, and Julian snorted.

"Are we not eating today?"

"You know, I imagine if I called Quark a delivery could be arranged."

"Garak, we're naked!"

"We're not ugly, my dear doctor: it's fine!" Julian hid his face in his hands, trying not to giggle.

"It's not about ugliness."

"No, of course not. Modesty."

"Modesty." Julian agreed.

"I haven't got anything I want to be modest about. My body is a delight."

"I can see that." Garak opened his eyes, sitting up and catching Julian's eyes.

"Oh, you can?" Julian spluttered for a moment, before managing to find his voice again.

"Well, I, you're not unattractive, for a Cardassian."

"Eloquent."

"I try."

The Holodeck doors opened, and both of them whipped their heads around to look at Odo, who raised his eyebrows (well he didn't strictly have eyebrows but Julian had never been certain what else to call them). "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes."

"No!" Garak gave Julian an affronted look, and Julian shot Garak a scandalized one. Odo sighed.

"Doctor, Commander Sisko wanted you on the bridge. I'll tell him you are otherwise engaged."

"N-No, it's f-"

"Yes, thank you, Odo!" Garak's hand muffled Julian's words, pressing against his mouth. "Do give him our regards!"

"Garak!" Julian growled once Odo had left.

"We are relaxing, my dear Doctor."

"Garak-"

"Now, just let me order us a meal, hm? And perhaps some wine…"

"No wine."

"Oh, but, Julian-"

"A meal I will accept. No. Wine." Garak gave the closest thing to a pout Julian had ever seen on the Cardassian's face.

"Oh, fine."


End file.
